Gel electrophoresis of nucleic acid is a well known technique in molecular biology. Nucleic acid molecules are separated on the basis of size (length or molecular weight), and conformation (linear vs. nicked circles vs. covalently closed circles). For a given conformation, electrophoretic mobility is inversely related to size.
Conventional agarose gel electrophoresis is commonly used for the separation of nucleic acid fragments within a practical resolution limit of 50 kbp (Cantor, C. R. and Schimmel, P. R. (1980) Biophysical Chemistry, Vol. III, pp. 1012-1036, Freeman, San Francisco; and Maniatis, T. et al. (1982) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.). A method called pulsed field gel electrophoresis (PFGE) has been developed to provide separation of DNA molecules up to 2 Mbp (Schwartz, D. C. et al. (1983) Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 47:189-195.; and Schwartz, D. C. and Cantor, C. R. (1984) Cell 37:67-75).
A number of mixtures of nucleic acid fragments (“ladders”) are commercially available that can be used as markers for determining or estimating the sizes of nucleic acid molecules during gel electrophoresis. One type of ladder is constructed by digesting plasmids or bacteriophage with one or more restriction enzymes. The size of the marker fragments will depend upon the natural location of the restriction enzyme site-within the molecule to be digested and will produce a quasi-random size distribution. For example digestion of bacteriophage λ (lambda) with HindIII produces fragments of 23,130, 9,416, 6557, 4361, 2322, 2027, 564, and 125 base pairs (bp) (See Cat. No. 5612SA, Life Technologies, Inc. 1992 catalogue, Gaithersburg, Md., p. 318).
Alternatively, a ladder may comprise fragments which vary linearly with molecular weight, i.e. adjacent bands may differ by about 1000 base pairs (e.g. “1 Kb DNA Ladder”, See Cat. No. 5615SA, Life Technologies, Inc. 1992 catalogue, Gaithersburg, Md., p. 323), 100 base pairs (e.g. “100 bp DNA Ladder”, See Cat. No. 5628SA, Life Technologies, Inc. 1992 catalogue, Gaithersburg, Md., p. 322), or 123 bp (e.g. “123 bp DNA Ladder”, See Cat. No. 5613SA, Life Technologies, Inc. 1992 catalogue, Gaithersburg, Md., p. 323). Some ladders have been constructed and sold that are logarithmically spaced (“GenePrint™”, cat. no. DG1911, Promega, Madison, Wis.).
Nucleic acid is visualized in agarose gels following electrophoresis by staining with the florescent dye ethidium bromide (Sharp et al. (1973) Biochemistry 12:3055). Ethidium bromide contains a planar group that intercalates between nucleic acid bases. The fixed position of this planar group and its close proximity to the nucleic acid bases cause the ethidium bromide bound to the nucleic acid to display an increased fluorescent yield compared to that of ethidium bromide in free solution (See Sambrook et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning, 2nd edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., page 6.15). The molecular mass of a nucleic acid fragment can be determined following agarose gel electrophoresis and ethidium bromide staining by comparing the intensity of the fluorescence of a fragment of unknown molecular mass with the intensity of a similarly sized fragment of known molecular mass.